This invention relates to a strapper for bank notes and a bank note processing apparatus having such a strapper.
DE 199 43 496 A1 from the applicant discloses a deposit apparatus for bank notes wherein bank notes during stacking by a stacking wheel are deposited either directly loose in a container or are previously strapped. In the latter case, bank notes are stacked on a collecting plate located above the container. The collecting plate is then moved laterally into a strapper, a strap pulled over the bank-note packet and movable collecting plate, the plate pushed back beyond the area of the container, and the strapped stack stripped off there and deposited in the container. Print data relating to the strapped bank-note packet are printed on the strap immediately during or after strapping. The strapper is moreover designed to swivel in the form of a door of a housing of the apparatus.